Viviendo con papá
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Spirit perderá definitivamente la custodia de su hija. Shinigami consigue darle la última oportunidad, y el Death Scythe solo cuenta con una semana para obtener la aprobación de Maka. ¿Lo conseguirá? Diversión y nuevas lecciones. -inconcluso-
1. Prólogo

Saludos!

Doy inicio a un pequeño fan fic dedicado a Soul Eater, una de esas pocas series que me llegan y me obligan a escribir. Está centrado en la relación padre/hija de Maka y Spirit. Debo advertir que no he leído el manga, y esta historia **está ubicada después del final de la serie**. Si no la han visto, mejor **no leer el fic**, o se llevarán desiluciones (como me ocurrió a mí) Incluí un poco de Soul/Maka pero no es lo central de este fic.

Espero me dejen sus reviews! ^^

* * *

**Prólogo**

El hombre de traje gris se levantó y ordenó sus papeles, metiéndolos uno por uno en su portafolio. Sus ojos verde agua se pasearon por la estancia, aún sin asimilar muy bien lo que se había dicho de último. El juez se levantó de su escritorio, e hizo ademán de que se retiraran. La niña también se levantó siempre con su semblante serio y la mirada fría. Él se levantó por inercia.

El fiscal dio la mano a la pequeña, quien se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella.

-Para servirla señorita Albarn, dentro de los próximos seis meses este caso estará resuelto-terminó el hombre de traje gris, sonriendo con algo de esfuerzo. Supuso que le debían pesar esas cientas de arrugas que le surcaban toda la cara. Luego se dirigió hacia él e hizo ademán de despedirse.

No supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Odiaba a ese tipo como si fuera el diablo mismo, llevándose entre sus garras y arrugas a su pequeña hijita. Levantó pesadamente la mano y la estrechó con la del tipo, quien volvió a esforzarse por sonreír.

"_Podría quitarle toda esas arrugas de una vez con una pasada de mis cuchillas por su horrenda cara_" pensó, mientras lo veía despedirse del juez y salir por la puerta.

Ella se volteó a verle, y su sonrisa se había borrado de nuevo. Siempre pasaba cuando lo miraba.

-Seis meses más, y seré una persona totalmente libre-sentenció.

Esto le llegó como una puñalada fría y terrible.

-Pe-pero Maka…-titubeó, mientras sonreía estúpidamente-siempre has sido libre aquí conmigo…

-Tal vez demasiado-respondió ella mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar-pero ahora seré libre bajo mi nombre, no bajo el de un padre-remarcó esto último con un deje pesado en su voz.

Las piernas le temblaron y un sudor frío bajó por su cuello. Le costaba creer que si pequeña fuera así con él. ¿Cuándo se le había ido de las manos?

-El fiscal llevará a cabo la investigación, señor Spirit- volvió a repetir el juez mientras despedía a Maka estrechándole la mano-Si realmente ama a su hija como tantas veces me lo repitió durante esta reunión, debería hacer algo al respecto.

-No gaste palabras señor juez-interrumpió ella sonriendo-es imposible que este señor pueda fijar sus ojos en otra cosa que no sea una falda corta.

Ese día, Maka llevaba pantalones. Lo había hecho a propósito, pensó. El juez y Maka intercambiaron un par de palabras más que él no alcanzaba a escuchar. Su mente se había desconectado y viajaba muy lejos. La única palabra que resonaba en su cabeza era "_este señor_"

_"este señor…" "este señor…"_

La niña salió por la puerta, seguida por el juez que la despidió y regresó detrás de su escritorio. Se quedó con la vista pegada en la puerta entreabierta…

Por último, su mente aterrizó de golpe en la realidad y en lo terrible que se habían tornado las cosas de pronto. Su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia y una sola palabra salió en un grito de su pecho.

**-¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

De eso ya hacían seis meses…

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Quise explicar ciertos detalles y agregar el porqué Spirit siempre grita el nombre de su hija xD El prólogo transcurre antes de la historia, el primer capítulo será después del final.


	2. Lunes

Saludos! ^^

Dejo el primer capítulo de mi fic "Viviendo con papá" Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que los capítulos son bastante largos a mi parecer. Espero que les guste. Cada capítulo puede traer de dos a más títulos internos, la linea de puntos separa los minicapitulos dentro de la historia. Agradesco muchísimo los reviews dejados, me han animado a terminar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**Lunes.**

**¡Gracias Shinigami-sama!**

-¡Wisu wisu!-saludó animoso Shinigami-sama esa mañana, estirando su extraño y alargado cuerpo negro de un lado a otro. Hizo girar sus brazos en círculos varios segundos y luego aspiró mucho aire-¡Que hermoso día! ¿No crees Spirit-kun?

Pero su guadaña mortal no parecía estar muy de acuerdo. Sentado en uno de los escalones de la Death Room, tenía la cabeza hundida entre las piernas y los brazos colgando inertes apoyados en el frío suelo.

-¿Se te perdió algo por allí Spirit-kun?-preguntó curioso el Dios de la Muerte acercándose.

-No Shinigami-respondió este, desganado-es…otra cosa.

-¡No me digas que te quedaste sin energía a mitad de camino!-le bromeó Shinigami con los ánimos por el cielo.

-No Shinigami…-volvió a responder Spirit, esta vez un poco molesto por la broma.

-¡Ah! ¡No te alcanzaron entonces!-hizo dos círculos con sus pulgares e índices y se los llevó a los ojos.

-¡NO SHINIGAMI! ¡ES UN ASUNTO SERIO!-explotó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, para luego caerse de cara al piso y empezar a sollozar.

Para Shinigami, estas situaciones eran normales, por lo que fingió pensar concienzudamente, mientras se bamboleaba de un lado a otro.

-Mmm ¿Van a cerrar los locales?

Spirit volvió a estallar, y en el momento en el que se levantaba para gritar a todo lo que diera su garganta, recibió un poderoso _Shinigami Chop_ que casi le partió a cabeza y lo dejó tumbado en el piso.

* * *

-Ya sube ese ánimo hombre, hace días andas con la cara larga-comentó el Dios mirando el charco de lágrimas que rodeaba a Spirit-¿Es por Maka-chan verdad?

Spirit levantó la cabeza, y las lágrimas se le juntaban con los mocos y la sangre que le corría por entre los ojos, los que hacían de su cara un verdadero estropajo.

-Sí Shinigami-sama… ¡Mi linda Maka se irá…!-exclamó.

-¡Pero si vive lejos de ti desde hace mucho!

-¡Pero Shinigami! ¡Esta vez se alejará completamente de mí! Ya no podré ir a verla… ni atenderla alguna vez, ni nada por el estilo…-se pasó la manga por la cara para despejarse un poco.

-Será lo mejor para ella.

-¡¿Cómo dices eso?!-se puso de pie apretando su puño por sobre su cabeza-¡Apenas tiene trece años!

-Y ya viste la de cosas que ha hecho ella sola.

Spirit contuvo su enojo y sus lágrimas. Sí…era verdad cuanto había hecho Maka ella sola. Vencer al Kishin era algo de lo que solo la criatura frente a sí podía darse el lujo de contar. Maka era más de lo que él había podido imaginar, y todo ella sola.

-No lo ha hecho ella sola-dijo Shinigami en tono tranquilizador. El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Se sintió un poco más reconfortado con las palabras de Shinigami.

-Es cierto-dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa.

-Han estado con ella Soul, Kid, Black Star…-se volteó y se encaminó al espejo. Spirit volvió a sumirse en la depresión.

Una vez frente a su portal al mundo, Shinigami se detuvo a pensar en las cosas que habían transcurrido en las últimas dos semanas. Aún le dolía el cuerpo por las heridas causadas, pero estaba satisfecho por el desempeño de sus alumnos. Shibusen estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Miró por sobre su hombro y vio que Spirit presionaba contra su mejilla, esa muñeca similar a Maka que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su traje. Musitaba algo ininteligible, y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Shinigami arqueó la mirada.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez?-preguntó.

-¿Te acuerdas que hace tiempo te dije…que me quitarían su custodia definitivamente?-dijo, mientras arreglaba el vestido de la muñeca.

-Si…

-Bueno pues… ¡pues…!—no pudo aguantar la emoción y se largó a gritar el nombre de su hija un millar de veces, mientras Shinigami trataba de captar su atención. No le quedó más remedio que el casero.

-**¡¡SHINIGAMI CHOP!!**

* * *

Spirit trató de explicarle mientras apretaba unas vendas sobre su cabeza y bajo su mentón.

-La investigación ya se va a cerrar…el fiscal presentará todas las pruebas con el juez…y me quitarán a makita de mi lado, permanentemente-sollozó y respiró profundo-¿Sabes qué fue lo último que me dijo esa vez?-esperó una respuesta de Shinigami, pero este sólo atinó a preguntarle con la mirada en su máscara-me dijo… "_este señor_"

A Shinigami le dolió un poco esto, pero no dijo nada; solo le acercó una taza de té al pobre hombre.

-¡Ya se estaba acostumbrando!-sorbió un poco, y el efecto de las hojas y el olor de la infusión le relajó-Todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano…

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó su portador, incrédulo.

Spirit le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y siguió tomando té. Shinigami se levantó y se detuvo frente al espejo una vez más.

-Lástima-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme Shinigami-sama!-rogó el pelirrojo, dejando la taza en el suelo.

El Dios de la Muerte se vio presionado y en problemas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga yo? ¡No soy abogado!-dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, haciendo un saludo.

-¡No, pero eres el Dios de este mundo, y el gobernante de Death City!-se acercó a él y juntó sus manos, mientras sus ojos clamaban por ayuda-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

-Pero…-no sabía cómo quitarse el problema de encima. No es que los suplicantes ojos de Spirit hicieran gran efecto, pero sus llantos serían un dolor de cabeza, quizás eternamente.

-Por fa…pidió él arrodillándose.

Shinigami se quedó pesando en el ridículo que hacía aquel hombre, con la cara llena de aguas e implorando una ayuda que nadie le podía dar. Se vio así mismo, demacrado por haber querido proteger a Kid del ataque del Kishin. ¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar un padre por su hijo?

Recordó lo agradable que había sido esa mañana, compartiendo largas horas con su hijo en dejar alineadas perfectamente las pinturas de las paredes con las alfombras nuevas, y organizar en figuras geométricas el mobiliario de la sala. Él no compartía su obsesivo gusto por la simetría, pero no había nada mejor que algo de tiempo con Kid. ¿Qué sería de él si le arrebataban a su hijo, como ahora le ocurría al infeliz que se deshidrataba a sus pies?

Entonces se le ocurrió.

-Jojo~-rió por lo bajo. Spirit levantó la cabeza extrañado, sin saber a qué atribuir esa repentina risa-Yo no seré abogado, ¡Pero sí soy el director de esta escuela!-levantó alto el pulgar y este resplandeció a los ojos de Spirit como una luz salvadora.

Cinco minutos tardó en explicarle su plan al Death Scythe, y transcurrido ese tiempo, el hombre corrió hacia el salón de Maka mientras exclamaba emocionado:

-¡¡Gracias Shinigami-sama! ¡Gracias!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Tarea para la casa. ¡Lo mataré Shinigami-sama!**

"_Un alma sana reside en un cuerpo sano, y en una mente sana"_

Era lo que rezaba el pie de todos los libros de Maka y del Shibusen. Había terminado de repasar la lección por cuarta vez, mientras el resto de los estudiantes se tiraba bolitas de papel, hacía ruido y se iban a dibujar al pizarrón. Había unas divertidas caricaturas del profesor Stein y Sid. Marie sensei también había caído en las garras malévolas de los artistas.

-¿Aburrida?-preguntó el chico a su lado.

-Un poco. ¿Por qué tardará tanto el profesor Stein?

-Quien sabe…-suspiró y se acomodó más en el asiento, con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesa-Tal vez se quedó disecando a alguien por ahí…

En eso, la puerta del salón se abrió súbitamente, y todos quedaron congelados de la impresión. Los lentes de Stein brillaron reflectando la luz que se filtraba por los vidrios, y su tétrica sonrisa despertó a todos del trance y los hizo volver disparados a sus asientos.

-Perdonen el retraso-se disculpó mientras abría el cajón del escritorio de maestro y guardaba sus instrumentos quirúrgicos, para reemplazarlos por las tizas de colores-Me encontré con una perra preñada de camino aquí y no pude resistirme.

Los alumnos sintieron nauseas. Soul miró a Maka con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡¿Abrió una perra preñada?!-exclamó Tsubaki cubriendo su boca.

Los lentes de Stein se resbalaron, mientras una mueca de impresión se pintaba en su rostro cosido.

-Claro que no-dejó salir una exclamación-solo revisé que estuviera normal.

Los estudiantes suspiraron aliviados.

"_Que predecible soy_" pensó el hombre, mientras se volteaba al pizarrón para esconder su sonrisa y hacer girar el tornillo en su cabeza para poner en orden el trabajo de aquel día. No alcanzó a poner la tiza sobre la pizarra, puesto que el repentino abrir de la puerta le hizo golpear con esta sobre la superficie áspera y la tiza blanca se partió en dos.

Volvió seria la mirada hacia el recién llegado, y giró rápidamente el tornillo, hasta que este se ajustó y su cabeza hizo "clic". Era el método con el que evitaba estallar cuando le interrumpían antes de empezar.

-¿Sempai? –preguntó al verle tan temprano y estorbando.

El hombre se veía agitado, pero muy emocionado.

-Disculpa Stein, tengo que llevar a Maka con Shinigami-sama un momento-dijo mientras recuperaba el aire.

La niña se extrañó, pero al instante se levantó, no sin que Soul la retuviera por la manga de su camisa.

-Se te olvida esto, vas a ir con tu padre-le dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía un grueso libro de forro marrón.

Maka sonrió y lo tomó.

-Gracias.

Cuando estuvieron solos en el pasillo, maka cambió inmediatamente su expresión y se llevó el libro al pecho, resguardado por ambos brazos. Spirit sonrió de manera nerviosa. Pensó en la posibilidad de mencionarle de qué trataba la junta…pero Maka venía armada, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

* * *

Llegaron a la Death Room y Shinigami estaba de espaldas, observando los terrenos destruidos donde había estado alguna vez, el castillo de Yaga Baba. Se volteó al sentir los pasos de Maka tras de sí. Hizo un saludo con dos dedos y exclamó con su ánimo habitual.

-¡_Hellooo_ Maka-chan…!-pero su alegría se vino abajo al ver que la chica traía un grueso libro bajo el brazo.

Una oleada de nervios lo invadió de pronto, y unas gotitas de sudor le mojaron la máscara.

"_Es el tomo I de Resonancia de Almas_" pensó algo atemorizado por el grosor del libro. ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido enseñarle su técnica personal hacía tantos años?

Ah sí…para mantener alejado a su padre, recordó.

La chica avanzó hasta él y le saludó con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

-¿Me llamaba Shinigami-sama?

-Así es Maka-chan; tengo algo serio que comunicarte y que será de vital importancia, tanto para tu improvisación como estudiante del Shibusen, como para tu bienestar familiar-aclaró Shinigami.

-¿Mi bienestar familiar?-preguntó al chica, sin entender muy bien cómo podrían relacionarse sus estudios con un tema como ese.

-Así es-respondió el director, asumiendo una actitud un poco más seria, y explicando a la chica-Tus aptitudes y capacidades te ponen en un nivel un poco más elevado que un estudiante normal Maka-chan. Tienes mucho potencial que necesita ser pulido y explotado de la mejor forma posible. Con las clases que estás tomando estás bien, pero he decidido que irás aún mejor y más rápido-hizo una pausa, observando la reacción que sus palabras causaban en el rostro extrañado de la niña-Por tanto, te asignaré una tarea extraescolar de largo periodo.

-¿De largo periodo? Nunca he tenido una de esas-interrumpió Maka-Las más largas solo duran un día.

-Exactamente, pero la que ahora te asignaré tendrá el plazo de una semana.

* * *

**¡¿Una semana?!**

Maka se sintió aplastada. A pesar de que siempre le gustaba avanzar lo que más pudiera y probar lo que era capaz de hacer, una tarea de una semana se le hizo demasiado. Sin embargo, de a poco comprendió que con esa experiencia, podría volverse muy hábil e improvisaría de manera notoria. Además, con las nuevas habilidades que estaba desarrollando y su fiel amigo Soul a su lado, sería pan comido. Sonrió emocionada.

-Por supuesto Shinigami-sama, estoy completamente dispuesta-dijo cerrando su puño.

Spirit carraspeó un poco a su espalda y continuó en silencio, temiéndose lo peor. Shinigami no estaba mucho mejor. Se forzó por mantenerse tranquilo, pero los nervios lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Tardó unos segundos y antes de continuar, Maka preguntó.

-Pero aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver una tarea con mi bienestar familiar, digo…-miró de reojo a su padre-él está "por allá" y yo estoy "por acá", no sé si me entiende.

La cara del pelirrojo denotó algo de depresión, pero no dijo nada. Una risita nerviosa atacó a Shinigami, pensando si tal vez su máscara contendría el impacto del grueso libro en manos de la estudiante.

-A eso iba Maka-chan…-tomó aire antes de continuar-verás, la tarea la realizarás fuera de casa y sin Soul a tu lado…

-¡¿Sin Soul!-exclamó la chica, pero la mano alzada de Shinigami le hizo guardar silencio-Pero…

-No te preocupes. Tu tarea será aprender a manipular y coordinar con distintas ondas de alma, manipular armas nuevas, explotar sus capacidades y aprenderás a evolucionar como una arma-técnico tú misma.

-Pero… ¿Cómo haré todo eso sin Soul?-miró al suelo y volvió a levantar la mirada, buscando una explicación en las cuencas vacías de la máscara del director-sin mi arma yo no…

-Tendrás un arma Maka-chan… y aprenderás muchas cosas con ella-miró a Spirit, y este sonreía agradecido-Tu tarea será ir a vivir con tu padre una semana…

Un largo silencio secundó a las palabras de Shinigami. Maka no acababa de entender lo que le habían dicho.

* * *

**-¡¡¿Qué qué?!!-**se escuchó en todo Shibusen.

Shinigami se escondió junto con Spirit tras el espejo, que mostró algunas grietas. Se asomaron y vieron a Maka echa una furia, pateando el suelo, lanzando puñetazos al aire y mordiendo rabiosa el libro. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo calmarla. Como el padre, Spirit salió a enfrentar a su hija.

-Va-vamos Maka, no hagas este número, me haces sentir mal.

-¡¡ ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?!!-estalló la chica, escupiendo fuego y tirándose el cabello.

-Maka-chan, será una experiencia valiosa para ambos…-dijo Shinigami sin salir de detrás del espejo, el que estalló en pedazos al recibir un golpe del libro que por poco acierta en el Ddios de la muerte.

-¡¡No puede enviarme con este pervertido Shinigami!! ¡Solo piensa en mujeres!

-También pienso mucho en ti Makita-le habló el Death Scythe con grandes lagrimones en sus ojos-¡Todos los días!

-¡¡Mentira!!-bramó la chica recuperando su libro-Si así fuera realmente, te preocuparías y no te la pasarías todo el día metido en cabarets con esas… ¡Esas mujeres!

-¡Aún cuando estoy con ellas pienso mucho en ti!

Maka lanzó un rugido al aire, exasperada. Spirit miró a Shinigami, quien se cubrió el rostro y le reprimió con la mirada por decir semejante estupidez. La niña se enfrió de a poco, se cruzó de brazos e hizo esa expresión de negación que no había cambiado en diez años a los ojos de su padre.

-Me niego rotundamente-sentenció ella.

-Maka por favor…-habló el pelirrojo juntando sus manos-Te probaré realmente de lo que soy capaz; puedo ser un verdadero padre, el que siempre quisiste, el que soy en realidad pero…se me pierde…

-¡Sí! ¡Se te pierde entre los mimos de "esas", igual como perdiste a mamá, y también me perdiste a mí!

* * *

Un frio silencio se hizo en la Death Room. Maka había desviado la mirada evitando los ojos demacrados y profundamente tristes de su padre. El hombre no pudo encontrar respuesta a la verdad que su hija le había echado en cara. Se pasó la mano por la cara buscando algo que decir, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un "_lo lamento_".

La niña volvió a mirarle.

Esa frase la había escuchado miles de veces en el pasado, pero esta vez sonó diferente, como si fuera la última vez que iba a pronunciarla. Sus miradas de encontraron en el largo silencio formado, que Spirit volvió a romper.

-Te pido que me des una última oportunidad.

-No se puede-negó ella-Te quitarán la custodia en menos de dos semanas…

-Una semana es lo que te pido.

-¡No puedes reparar los errores de toda una vida en una semana!

-Te probaré que puedo hacerlo-le cortó el con una decisión incomparable en su voz, casi sonó como ella-Enmendaré mis errores, seré un verdadero padre y verás que de verdad, las únicas mujeres en mi corazón son tu madre y tu; Maka por favor…

La niña estaba impresionada, pero habían sido tantos los fraudes, que respondió.

-Está bien.

Shinigami y Spirit se aliviaron y sonrieron, pero se equivocaron.

-Aceptaré mi tarea.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Diario de dos.**

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo a Maka. La niña tenía el semblante serio y los puños cerrados.

-Aceptaré mi tarea porque quiero ser una buena estudiante, la mejor. Es todo-terminó.

La enorme felicidad que el pelirrojo sintió por un par de segundos, se disolvió como una ilusión. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se quedó con la vista pegada en el suelo. Shinigami salió de su escondite, lamentando que las cosas resultaran así. Maka era la estampa de su madre; decidida, terca y a veces muy fría.

-Se te hará una evaluación el próximo lunes de los avances que hagas con Spirit-kun. Irás a vivir con él hoy mismo, y Stein se encargará de enseñarte cómo trabajar con una Death Scythe y cómo manipular tus habilidades de arma-terminó Shinigami también.

-Bien. Iré a comprar unas cosas antes de moverme-inclinó un poco la cabeza, despidiéndose-hasta pronto.

Se volteó y salió de la Death Room, con la mirada seria y su mente calculando lo difícil que sería esa semana.

"_Demonios Shinigami" ¡¿Cómo pudo?!?"_ pensó mientras entraba al salón, sin saber muy bien cómo se lo contaría a sus amigos.

* * *

-Lamento que las cosas salieran así Spirit-kun-se disculpó el director.

-No diga eso Shinigami-sama. Le agradezco todo lo que hizo, y lamento mucho los inconvenientes-se disculpó la guadaña mortal a su vez, examinando los cristales rotos en el suelo.

-No hay problema. Será un gran paso para Maka-chan en su área estudiantil, y uno muy importante para ti Spirit-kun-apuntó el director mirando los cúmulos de nubes que flotaban alrededor-Pero te advierto Spirit-kun, es tu última oportunidad, si la desperdicias se acabará todo.

-Sí Shinigami-sama, estoy muy consciente de ello.

El hombre paseó sus ojos verde agua por la habitación y suspiró, pidiendo que aquella importante semana saliera bien.

* * *

Esa tarde, Maka, Tsubaki y Crona caminaban por una plaza de la ciudad, conversando sobre el tema del día; Maka yéndose a vivir con su padre.

La reacción general fue una gran sorpresa, pero el par de amigos Soul y Black Star se largaron a reír a más no poder. La niña los ignoró y continuó contando todo lo que Shinigami le había explicado, y de cómo podría explotar sus nuevas habilidades. Kid y las dos chicas la felicitaron por la nueva etapa que venía.

-Será muy difícil esta semana-se repitió de nuevo la chica de mal humor.

-No digas eso Maka-chan-le animó Tsubaki con su sonrisa-seguro compartir algo de tiempo con tu padre ayudará a que las cosas mejoren, además de que te harás muy fuerte.

-Es verdad Maka, míralo por el lado positivo-agregó tímidamente Crona, provocando miradas de extrañeza en las dos chicas-Digo…

-Sí Crona, trato, pero es complicado…sólo se la pasará afuera y seguro no improvisaré nada. Será una pérdida de tiempo-suspiró la niña, deteniéndose frente a aquella tienda donde había estado algunos meses atrás, y había escogido ese regalo para ella y su querida amiga de cabello violeta. Ella también reconoció el lugar y sonrió.

-¡Ah! Aquí es donde compraste ese…

-Sí, y vengo por otro-sonrió Maka abriendo la puerta de la tienda y escuchando el tintineo de la campanilla.

* * *

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, la niña terminaba de empacar sus cosas en un enorme bolso verde oscuro, del que sobresalían puntas de libros y ropa. Apretó bien las correas y suspiró algo cansada. Se limpió la frente y revisó la lista de cosas que apuntó que se llevaría. Cuando estuvo segura de que llevaba todo, fue a su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul. Lo miró por ambos lados y sintió algo de nervios en el estómago. Ya había sopesado todas las posibles respuestas, así que se tragó la saliva que se le juntó en la boca y salió arrastrando su gran bolso por el pasillo.

Llegó hasta la sala y evaluó la situación; Soul viendo televisión y Blair cocinando algo en la cocina. Sonrió con malicia de solo pensar en lo mal que lo pasaría su amigo tragándose las "_delicias culinarias_" de la chica gato. La aludida sintió a Maka y se volteó con una sartén caliente en su mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Maka-chan, te estoy preparando algo delicioso para que lleves a casa de papá-san!-le dijo con una felina sonrisa, sin notar que de a poco, la sartén se llenaba de espeso humo negro. Maka sonrió de forma nerviosa y le agradeció con un gesto de la mano. Se acercó a Soul, y el chico levantó la mirada, ruda como siempre.

-¿Hm?

La chica titubeó un poco antes de hablar. Se rascó un brazo y desvió la mirada. Soul se quedó esperando callado hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno…ya casi me voy…

-¡¿Es todo lo que tenías que decir?!-preguntó el chico exaltado creyendo que sería algo más importante.

Maka estuvo a punto de regañarlo, pero no quería que se quedara con eso el último día que se vieran bajo ese techo, y sin que Maka hubiese perdido la cordura. Abrió su bolso y extrajo el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul. El chico desvió la mirada desde el televisor hacia lo que la niña traía en las manos.

-Oye Soul…yo me preguntaba si… si querías que escribiésemos un diario entre los dos.

Un largo maullido salió de la cocina, manera en la que Blair molestaba a los dos chicos, pues siempre les insinuaba que eran unos tortolitos muy porfiados. Ambos se sonrojaron molestos al mismo tiempo. Soul se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y dejó escapar un quejido.

-¡Ja! ¿Estás loca? ¡Eso lo hacen los novios y las niñitas!

-¡También lo hacen los amigos, bruto!-le retó ella.

-¿Y para qué demonios querrías hacer eso?-le preguntó con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza.

-Pues para que…-paseó la mirada distraídamente por la sala. El olor a salchichas quemadas comenzaba a inundar la casa-para que sepamos el uno del otro en estos días y… ya sabes, para tener buena comunicación. Es importante.-remarcó esto con un tono similar al de los profesores cuando enseñan a los niños.

Para cortarle al asunto, Soul asintió seguido de un largo bostezo. Maka sonrió alegre y luego volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quieres empezar tú?-dijo estirándole el pequeño libro en blanco.

El chico abrió un ojo desganado. Estiró la mano y tomó el libro, dejándolo a un lado. Luego siguió viendo televisión como si nada.

Maka hizo una mueca molesta y se le acercó un poco, estirándole la mano.

-Bueno, nos veremos-dijo despidiéndose.

Soul le estrechó la mano, y apenas se soltaron, sonrió de manera maliciosa. ¡Vaya semana que se le venía encima!

Lo mismo pensaba Maka, algo disgustada de imaginar lo que haría ese pervertido con Blair todo el día. Fue a la cocina, mientras la chica de cabellos purpura terminaba de empaquetar la comida.

-Toma Maka-chan, para ti y tu querido padre-dijo con un guiño.

-Ni querido ni que nada-respondió la chica asqueada, guardando la comida en su bolso-Gracias Blair, nos veremos en unos días-sonrió y ambas chicas se abrazaron. Se llevaban muy bien, y se entendían entre ellas cuando les daba por molestar al chico de la casa.

-Cuídate y pórtate bien-le recomendó Blair en la puerta del departamento-¡Ah sí! ¡Y no mires bajo los cojines ni las camas!

Maka no supo a qué se podría estar refiriendo, pero no le dio mucha importancia y bajó las escaleras arrastrando su pesado bolso.

"_Que desatento Soul_-pensó mientras salía a la calle-_debió despedirme en la puerta con Blair_…"

La poca sonrisa que le quedaba se desvaneció al ver al pelirrojo aguardando por ella en la puerta del edificio. Sonreía nervioso, como siempre que la veía, y le saludó con la mano.

-Hola makita, ¿Ya te despediste de tus amigos?

La niña rugió y se echó el bolso al hombro. Esto puso aún más nervioso a Spirit.

-Sí, ya lo hice.

Dio algunos pasos para marchar, pero su padre no avanzaba. Se volteó a verlo, preguntándose qué pasaría. Por su parte, Spirit no sabía muy bien qué hacer ahora. Ya había saludado a Maka, ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? Recordó que los tipos de los hoteles a los que iba a veces siempre se ofrecían a cargar las cosas de las chicas.

-Tu bolso se ve pesado-dijo tratando de calmarse-¿Lo cargo por ti?

Maka enarcó las cejas. No se creía mucho que su padre fuera atento, pero el bolso sí estaba pesado, por lo que lo dejó en el suelo para que él lo llevara. Spirit se apresuró y lo levantó. Comenzó entonces una larga y silenciosa caminata hasta la casa del pelirrojo. Por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, no encontraba algo de qué hablarle a su hija. Idiota.

-¿Qué han dicho el profesor Stein y Sid?-empezó ella.

-Eh…e-e-e…-¿Qué habían dicho? No lo recordaba muy bien…Ah sí-¡Sí! Dijeron que mañana irán a la casa para darnos unas pautas de trabajo. Sid te enseñará cómo cargarme y eso…

Eso era todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Maka se quedó pensando en el trabajo de mañana, y siguieron avanzando muy en silencio. Al cabo de media hora de transitar por las silenciosas y sombrías calles de Death City, padre e hija llegaron a la casa del hombre. Era una pequeña morada de dos pisos, oscura como la mayoría de las casas de la ciudad. La niña se preguntaba para qué querría su padre una casa tan grande.

"_Ah sí…_-se respondió a sí misma-_para meter más chicas adentro_"

El Death Scythe se apresuró y abrió la puerta para que su hija pasara. La niña miró la puerta abierta, pesando que, al poner un pie dentro, su vida, su cordura y sus buenos modales se irían por el caño. Rezó para que eso no pasara y entró lentamente…

Una vez adentro, lo primero que percibió fue un fuerte olor a perfume de hombre. Otra cosa era que estaba muy ordenado, cosa que jamás se hubiera esperado de su padre, quien por cierto remarcó esto con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Joo! ¿Verdad que ha quedado muy ordenado?

-Sí-respondió ella secamente-¿Quién te hizo el favor? ¿La rubia de falda cota o esa de pelo castaño y traje amarillo?-tomó el bolso de manos de Spirit, evitando golpear la mandíbula que se le había venido abajo a su padre.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así Maka…?!-sollozó él con el corazón roto, pues su esfuerzo se había ido al piso.

-No es difícil-dijo ella, mirando hacia la escalera-Mi habitación estará arriba supongo.

-…

* * *

Una oleada fría recorrió al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza. Quiso golpearse contra la pared, pero solo quedaría como un loco frente a su hija.

_"¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que había olvidado algo!"-_se regañó a sí mismo, pues se había encargado de todo menos de eso; había comprado algo especial para cenar, había ordenado y limpiado toda la casa, canceló todas sus citas para esa semana, guardó las botellas de todo tipo en el sótano…¡Y había olvidado acomodar un espacio para su hija!

-Papá-le despertó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-E..-¡po-por supuesto Maka!-sonrió fingidamente, se frotó las manos y le dio un empujoncito a su hija en la espalda, para que subiera las escaleras-¡Por aquí, por aquí…!

Subieron al segundo piso, que solo era la habitación de Spirit, enorme por lo demás, y una pequeña sala donde acumulaba libros y recuerdos viejos. Maka se sorprendió de la cantidad de libros.

"_Al menos tendré algo para hacer en este largo tiempo_"-suspiró tranquila, mientras su padre la conducía a su habitación.

-¡Pero…!

Se detuvieron al interior de una cómoda habitación, con largas cortinas oscuras, velas por todos lados, una cama redonda, televisión, DVD y muchas otras cosas…interesantes, por así decirlo.

-¡Pero es tu habitación!-se quejó la niña.

-¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto querida hija!-respondió él como si lo tuviera todo bajo control-¿Qué puede ser más acertado que entregarle lo mejor a mi niña?-fue hasta su cama y se arrojó en ella, dando varios botes en muchos sentidos, como si la cama fuera elástica o…

-Es…-dijo Maka bastante incómoda-una cama de agua…

Spirit se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Rió de manera nerviosa y se levantó de un impulso.

-¡Claro! Son muy cómodas y… ¡y tienes muy bonitos sueños en ellas…!-y al instante se calló con ambas manos.

-Sí, me lo imagino-respondió Maka muy seria-¿Y dónde vas a dormir tu?-se miró las uñas en un gesto despectivo-Supongo que tus amigas te recibirían encantadas en su casa…

¡Otro golpe directo para Spirit! Este le llegó como un golpazo en el estómago. Se repuso lo mejor que pudo y sonrió nervioso nuevamente.

-¡Ay Maka! No digas esas tonterías, estaré muy cómodo en el sillón-evaluó la situación; no iba tan mal, solo había que cenar e irse a la cama, sería sencillo-¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucha-respondió mientras abría su bolso-ah, Blair te mandó esto-le estiró la pequeña fuente con la comida cocinada por ella.

Spirit se acercó y la tomó agradecido y feliz. Por muy quemada que estuviera, le gustaba que las mujeres cocinaran para él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?-le preguntó.

-Ordenaré un poco mis cosas, después estudiaré una hora y luego iré a cenar. Después me iré a dormir…-miró la cama con cara de nervios. Ojalá hubiese cambiado las sábanas…

-¡Bien! ¡Avísame cuando tengas hambre para terminar la cena!-dijo él y salió disparado de la habitación.

Una vez afuera, respiró tranquilo y aliviado. Estar junto a su hija en la misma habitación le significaba una presión enorme para él. Repasó mentalmente dónde había dejado las cosas que Maka no debería ver y se tranquilizó de saber que los había dejado en la repisa más alta de su ropero. Nada tendría Maka que hacer ahí. Bajó a la cocina y se puso a ver televisión, pero estaba nervioso de que algo resultara mal. Tenía anotado en una plantilla escondida en el bolsillo de su traje, junto a la muñeca de su hija, todo lo que debería hacer durante esa semana, en orden desde que se levantaran hasta que se fueran a dormir. Shinigami-sama, Stein y Marie le habían ayudado a evaluar todas las posibles situaciones con sus respectivas soluciones y tenía todo escrito allí.

-Nahh, no hay forma de que algo salga mal-se tranquilizó y siguió viendo televisión.

Mientras, Maka terminaba de desparramar sus cosas por aquí y por allá. Ojalá Soul se acordara de escribir algo, pensó, mientras dejaba sus cuadernos y sus libros sobre el velador y en unos cajones en el ropero. En eso, sintió un extraño sonido eléctrico en la parte de arriba. Hizo silencio, y escuchó que sonaba como el cepillo eléctrico de Soul. Tomó el velador, lo despojó de las cosas y lo situó donde poder subirse a inspeccionar. Abrió unas portezuelas y se encontró con una caja. De su interior sonaba el "cepillo eléctrico". Atrajo la caja, y lo que vio dentro no le gustó para nada.

* * *

Un fuerte grito le puso a Spirit los pelos de punta, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, pero no alcanzó a llegar, puesto que la caja con todos los juguetes pervertidos le dio de lleno en la cara y le regresó al primer piso, con un fuerte porrazo que le dejó tieso con un calambre en la columna.

Al mirar hacia arriba, la cara enfurecida de su hija le hizo temblar un poco.

-¡¡¿SE TE QUEDAN MAS COSAS POR AQUÍ?!!-le gritó dando una patada en el suelo.

-No-no makita, ¡Lo lamento!-rogó avergonzado y lleno de lágrimas, no solo por el dolor sino que también por la vergüenza y la mala experiencia.

-¡¡BIEN!! ¡Puedes comer solo porque acabo de perder completamente el apetito!-cerró fuertemente la puerta y las ventanas temblaron con una sacudida.

Spirit se quedó allí sentado con la caja y las extrañas cosas desparramadas por el suelo. Su cara goteaba y su corazón le dolía. Las cosas habían empezado de la peor manera…y eso no estaba en su lista de problemas y soluciones como para recurrir a ella. Se secó la cara y guardó las cosas, sintiéndose de pronto muy despreciable por poseerlas. Las guardó bajo el lavaplatos y se dejó caer agotado en el sillón. Se quedó con la vista pegada en la puerta de su habitación, rogando para que el hambre le trajera a su hija al primer piso.

Pero hasta pasadas las cuatro y media de la noche, cuando él se quedó dormido, eso no ocurrió.


End file.
